pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 January 2016
03:03 lyin 03:04 i'm gonna have to use a truth detector 03:06 it says I don't lie "TRUTH" 03:06 jk 03:06 but still 03:06 i don't lie 03:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2nRGZsaqyY 03:21 ScribbleMasterer 03:22 i don't lie 03:22 why u always (f word) ing lying 03:24 Hey DJ 03:25 ALMOST NEW YEARS 03:25 im still alive 03:25 5:20 am 03:25 cob are you here 03:26 Hey Bearjedi 03:26 Hi DJ 03:26 ScribbleMasterer 03:26 U 03:26 DJ 03:27 BJ is claming that i'm lying 03:27 can u revert Snorkel Imp and Gemstone Pea? 03:27 wuh-air arr u nuh-ow 03:28 scribble 03:28 come on my realm 03:28 i'm already coming on 03:30 Snorkel Imp 03:30 Can u revert this? 03:48 Bearjedi 03:50 ? 03:51 Can u revert Snorkel Imp? 03:51 pls 03:53 Restore, you mean? 03:54 there 03:54 thx 03:57 why are you unblocked? 03:59 i ask Punji 03:59 why? 03:59 u wanted me to get block again? 03:59 i mean, you shouldn't be unblocked 03:59 i thought you were leaving 04:00 i really didn't mean that 04:01 :T 04:01 why? 04:01 u wanted me to be block again? 04:02 ehh 04:07 but do u hate me? 04:08 ehh 04:09 pls 04:09 be honest 04:09 i promise 04:09 i won't hurt u 04:10 you won't hurt me but you'll sure as heckles report me 04:13 so i might as well keep my opinion to myself c: 04:15 kthen 04:15 but u want to be my fwend? 04:15 nope 04:16 why not? 04:16 rrrreasons 04:17 wat is da reason? 04:18 ??? 04:18 04:18 rrrresons? 04:19 wat do u mean? 04:31 h 04:38 finally 04:38 http://ust.chatango.com/um/o/r/orbacal/img/l_35.jpg 07:06 I wanna see 07:08 It's one of the 1st you'll see in PVZ wiki photos. 07:12 just link it 07:12 please 07:13 Here's the blog it's on.http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BF10/2015_Staff_Timeline 08:00 HAPPY NEW YEAR 08:01 yay 08:01 dif. time zone? 08:08 dj 08:08 You play Terraria? 08:13 before 08:13 until my cellphone broke 07:12 just link it 07:12 please 07:13 Here's the blog it's on.http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BF10/2015_Staff_Timeline 08:00 HAPPY NEW YEAR 08:01 yay 08:01 dif. time zone? 08:08 dj 08:08 You play Terraria? 08:13 before 08:13 until my cellphone broke 08:21 <333-blue> Why does the theme-design go back to the old one? It's probably 2016 now, NEW, NEW, NEW! 08:22 yeah, dif. time zone 08:36 e 11:03 im drunck 11:03 llololololololollolololololololololoSD 11:05 ... 11:05 Seriously? 11:05 lollolololsofglasdf 11:06 No, I'm underage, how could I drink? 11:06 Thanks for telling me your underage 11:06 now I print screened this 11:06 and im gonna give it to an admin 11:18 k 11:29 so... 11:29 chat is boring 11:29 No 11:30 oh nvm 11:30 I'm actually planning to sell my Diary 11:30 oh really? 11:30 yep 11:30 Still 9 comments on my new blog ): 11:30 why? 11:30 i was bored 11:30 so 11:31 u r gonna tell an admin to block EP? 11:31 yeah? I'm not sure if he means underage to drink or underage on chat 11:31 but I do think he is less than 13 11:32 actually 11:32 he told me he was 12 11:32 I had a feeling he was about that age, if not younger 11:32 based on how he acted 11:32 but since am a newbie admin that day, i don't wanted to block him 11:33 ok 11:33 I do get that 11:33 although 11:33 nvm 11:34 cuz i don't wanted to happen what happened to SCP 11:34 getting hated for blocking Naren (Also, He's only doing his job) 11:35 I do get that 11:35 which will also happen again if i left again 11:36 getting hated again by my fwendz by blocking me (even though i'm blocked) 11:36 and retired 11:37 yeah its banning people vs being respected by people 11:38 ikr wtf lol imao 11:38 btw wat does imao means again? 11:39 what was it 11:39 I may ask oranges? 11:39 I must avenge octopi 11:39 11:40 Item Materials and Ostridges 11:41 wb 11:41 ua user 11:42 what does imao means again? 11:43 It's not imao, it's lmao 11:43 it's L, not i 11:43 oh yeah 11:44 laughing maniac and ostridge 11:44 It stands for 'laughing my ass off' 11:44 BTW Holo puff-shroom is UO and has been lying around for a year already 11:45 DJ, I made a thread: Thread:286496 11:46 WHat? 11:46 well you did kinda run into that one (although he should of censored it) 11:46 don't say that 11:46 Weren't mild swears allowed? 11:46 the a word 11:46 TEP, some of them 11:46 like crap and damn 11:46 but not the pee word and the ***damn 11:47 You mean p#ss? 11:47 yep 11:48 it's a swear version of pee 11:48 basically I dont say anything remotely bad 11:48 but i do 11:48 infact I had to sit here for a few minutes thinking if I should say bad 11:48 which i wanna tell u in pm 11:49 Hello, MP. 11:49 hello 11:49 Last time, I had reminded you to delete all the pages with the speedydelete template. 11:49 darn lag 11:49 I'm just reminding you again, 11:50 MP does EP needs to get blocked? 11:50 I just deleted Holo infi-nut 11:50 oops 11:50 hey 11:50 *Holo puff-shroom 11:50 yay :D 11:50 lol 11:50 well 11:50 why? 11:50 "yay" 11:50 why should he get blocked 11:51 Matt tell him 11:51 Why should I get blocked? 11:51 If because of the dozens of sockpuppets he made 11:51 i'm not too sure 11:51 ye 11:51 but i think that 11:52 My last bad sockpuppet was made more than a year ago. 11:52 but meh 11:52 He was already blocked for it AFAIK 11:52 i don't care anymore 11:52 kk 11:52 uhh 11:52 he said he was underage 11:52 MP, now you have to delete your own plant :P 11:52 sorry a bit afk 11:52 Ultra-Freeze 11:53 What? 11:53 I never said that I was underage! 11:53 Don't frame me! 11:53 And what did I do for you to frame me'? Nothing! 11:53 Anyway, you have no proof... 11:53 I thought you were my friend! 11:54 wtf 11:54 anyway 11:54 I think Ultra-Freeze shouldn't be deleted because it's rather a gimmnick plant for a world than an actual plant 11:54 I just added the other effects so it wouldn't become completely useless 11:55 are OTHER LANGUAGE swears are allowed? 11:55 It's still a stub and is too...um..."informal". 11:55 no 11:55 @DJ 11:56 informal? 11:56 Well 11:56 nvm 11:56 Informal? 11:56 Yes 11:56 i mean 11:56 swears from other languages 11:56 What exactly do you mean by that? 11:56 no 11:56 @DJ 11:56 Quote: "it is freezy enough to freeze the ENTIRE sun (world) for 1 minute! " 11:57 d it's not even a plant! 11:57 It's a mushroom..? 11:58 Oh. 11:58 Category:Candidates for speedy deletion 11:58 I remember there once was an admin 11:58 Delete 'em all! 11:58 who randomly came in here 11:58 MP, i mean can i say that? 11:58 "HEY GUYS I MADE A RULE WHERE EVERY PAGE WITH A BAD PIC GETS DELETED" 11:59 WTF 11:59 then without asking other users 11:59 he deleted 750+ pages 11:59 Haha 11:59 What was his username? 11:59 CattailsWelove 12:00 After we snapped him out of that 12:00 we had to restore all of the pages 12:00 and he didn't even help 12:00 .-. 12:00 poor Southeastasian neighbor of mine 12:00 *Southeast Asian 12:03 Meanwhil 12:03 *Meanwhile 12:03 i'm jamming to Modern Day PvZ2 track 12:04 DJ got demoted to be an admin 12:04 huh 12:04 :( 12:04 hey magnet 12:04 have you seen my new blog 12:05 no 12:05 ok 12:05 you should check it out 12:05 k 12:06 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/Back and Whatever... 12:06 I wrote this 12:08 Plus 12:08 i'm only gonna say this once 12:09 i was depressed about getting demoted to be an admin 12:09 what 12:09 Demoted to be an admin 12:09 so that means you were a b-crat? 12:09 heck no 12:10 because of this 12:10 or did you mean demoted from admin? 12:11 Thread:278655 12:11 yep 12:11 when i saw that 12:11 Hi 12:11 i decided to demote myself rather than earning more enemies 12:11 hi 12:13 Kamusta 12:13 I don't know what to say about that 12:13 @DJ 12:13 Kamusta? it means Hello in filipino 12:14 or my demotion from admin 12:15 but i wish i can do a trial for an admin but i don't think that's not gonna happen 12:21 great it glitched again 12:21 still 9 comments on my blog 12:31 hey 12:31 back 12:32 W-C 12:32 wait nvm 12:33 meow meow MEEOOOW! 12:34 what? 12:34 noting 12:36 please dont tell me you took aphys's cat potion 12:36 i'm jealous 12:37 ogm how did you know @matt 12:37 a month ago 12:37 but not anymore 12:37 thus, i'm planning to sell my diary 12:37 you went "meow" its one of the first symptoms 12:37 why did you say i am jealous? 12:37 i think you meant i was 12:38 yeah 12:38 soirry about that 12:38 i'm lazy to type english 12:38 kthen 12:39 what's the second one ;3 @mattycn 12:39 making a cat face like this --> :3 12:39 if that happens the cure is invalid 12:40 hey, you can't be sure that i took it :3 12:40 well the third symptom is 9 lives, and to test that were going to- 12:41 b-but 12:41 remember? 9 lives are just a mystery ;3 12:42 yes but its in the syptom list, so we will have to "get rid of you" 12:42 atleast once 12:42 zombies might work 12:42 nopedy nope 12:42 fine 12:42 uhh 12:43 *becomes nyan cat and flies into space* 12:43 you ain't using any zombies on me 12:43 another symptom is being obsessed with lazer pointers 12:43 *falls down due to no longer being nyan cat* 12:44 the final one is full on cat mode, no speech, free roam, decreased intellect, ect. 12:44 *silenceeeeeeeee :3* 12:45 hey W-C 12:45 u know the Pangium Edule? 12:45 yah? 12:46 k 12:46 http://prntscr.com/9kvmbr guess why there's no almanac entry ;3 12:46 *:3 12:47 I could help 12:48 if you need one 12:48 i already have once 12:48 *one 12:48 Gonna make a world 12:48 ok 12:49 meeeoooowwwww ;3 12:49 oh no 12:49 the final symptom is upon us 12:49 actually no, she can still type 12:50 hey! 12:50 i actually just learnt how to type! 12:50 oh and you can speak english 12:50 the symptoms have gone 12:50 well thats luc- *Wikia Critic turns into nyan cat and flies away* 12:51 hey, what's this potion doing here, meow? :3 12:52 i actually only just learnt how to english, meow :3 12:53 ok 12:53 but what was that potion 12:53 also wb Magnet 12:54 that potion, meow? :3 12:54 it was "learn-how-to-type-english", meow :3 12:54 wait, meow :3 12:54 i have an idea, meow :3 12:55 oh 12:55 kk 12:55 uhh whats the idea 12:55 kkk* 12:55 ku klux klan 12:55 tem mode if you call yourself temmie in overtale, meow :£ 12:55 *:3 12:55 it's harder, meow :3 12:55 yes 12:56 best idea ever no joke 12:56 a bit like hardmode 12:56 yeah, meow :3 12:56 Ill also make a character skin for tem 12:56 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/My Diary! 12:56 okay then, meow :3 12:59 HOi! I is TeM! 12:59 what does facepalming mean, meow? :3 01:00 it means you put your hand on your face because your stupid 01:00 okaI! 01:00 i like being honest, meow! 01:00 *puts hand on face* 01:00 Cat = Tem + Whimsalot 01:00 what's a WHIMSALOT? :3 meowmeoowmeow 01:01 Whimsalot = Fairy 01:01 i dislike fairies, meow! :3 wait what does dislike meaan!" 01:03 Hello? 01:03 hey 01:03 dislike means not like 01:03 Ik 01:03 I'm selling my diary 01:03 in bak 01:03 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/My Diary! 01:03 im at my grandmas house 01:03 yeah I really need my blog to get more honest support so I have a good idea of if ill get it 01:04 oh just saying that makes me smell brocolli 01:04 matt, meow :3 01:04 pm-eow, :3 01:04 xD 01:04 brb playing geometry dash meltdown 01:04 k 01:04 oh that 01:05 I play that 01:05 matt, meow! :3 01:06 I haven't packed up my school bag yet 01:06 hey 01:06 Hello 01:06 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/My Diary! 01:06 Hello 01:06 Man I can't beat the seven seas 01:06 I'm selling my diary 01:06 WHY? 01:08 Bak 01:08 WTF right? 01:08 Also dj bjs banning me 01:09 what, meow? :3 01:09 Temmie 01:09 why would he do that, meow? :3 01:09 There's a thread that says he's banning me for 3 days and bj created it 01:09 HTR why? 01:10 Becuz of something that was a hoax 01:10 yeah. 01:10 it was. 01:10 he said I pmed him saying BJ screw you 01:10 but no proof but there was a screenshot 01:10 yeah 01:10 screenshots and videos rule 01:11 but they don't always count as proof. 01:11 And Accused me of being a Sockpuppet 01:11 yeh 01:12 I wanna make a thread to demote him be us that's just a hoax 01:12 but nah 01:12 im not brave enough 01:12 I suck 01:12 Thread:286496 01:12 i was demoted from admin 01:12 hello 01:12 Waaat 01:12 thanks to you i remembered 01:12 it 01:12 Honestly, you didn't deserve to be an admin. 01:13 There's a brain behind your name 01:13 No seriously 01:13 But that doesn't mean that you suck. 01:14 You have NEVER done anything bad to this wiki, not that I know of. 01:14 EP, also TBH thanks for being honest and plus, you also deserved for getting demoted to be a chatmod 01:14 Also if bj comes to chat and shouts at me I'm gonna block him if I can :P 01:14 Oops 01:15 I just cleared it 2016 01 01